Life After Death
by DarkAngelWolfie
Summary: Kyra Moonstone should not exist. She is the daughter of a shadow demon and a werewolf alpha. But Kyra does exist, despite the death of her parents. So what will happen when she meets a certain pack of werewolves and a certain family of vampires? Will they accept her? And what happened to make Kyra so secretive? Will she find happiness? Or will her past continue to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

I screamed out as the hooded man pushed the knife further into my little sister's neck. Blood trickled down the front of her white dress, staining the soft fabric scarlet. I fumbled for my purse, emptying its contents on the ground. "Here, take our money!There's not much, but you can have it all!" I cried desperately. The man tilted his head, a smile showing. "It's not money I want, but your sister." He said, chuckling. He slid his hand up the front of her dress. Tears slid silently down her face. Anger suddenly boiled beneath my skin, bubbling up to reach the surface and overtaking my fear. I leapt at the man, my nails forming into long black claws. Swiping at him, I sliced my claws down his face. My eyes turned a deep blue, seeming almost to glow. My teeth all became pointy, my canine teeth becoming especially long and sharp. I sunk my sharp teeth into the man's arm. I adjusted my grip before mercilessly ripping my teeth away, taking a chunk of his arm with it. The man just grinned at me, growing long teeth as well. I almost rolled my eyes at his expression. Stupid cocky vampire. I just sat up, grabbed his head and ripped it away from his body. He fell to the ground, making a loud thudding noise against it. I turned to see that my adopted sister had run away, terrified of my true form. I didn't blame her. I suddenly felt an extreme pain on my shoulder. I glanced down at it and was shocked to see a bite mark. It seared with excruciating pain. I felt a wave of nausea roll through me before the world tilted sideways and I hit the cobblestones. 57 seconds later, in a quiet country town in the middle of nowhere, my heart stopped beating.

I opened my eyes, yawning as the sunlight filtering in through the leaves of the tree I was living in cast its warmth on me. I held out my hand, watching as the light caused my skin to glitter like diamonds. I glanced at my watch. Oh crap. Why had I slept in a tree last night? I was going to be late for school! And I had to finish this year, because then I would have graduated from high school a total of 40 times. Amazing right? It had been 7 centuries since I woke up in that alleyway. Somehow, I had survived the process of the change and I had ended up becoming a vampire, but managed to maintain my powers. I was so glad I kept my powers. Okay, I am very sorry. I haven't explained what I am yet, have I? I am the daughter of a forbidden love affair between a werewolf alpha and a shadow demon. Amazed at my powers, my father sent me to his brother for training on how to be an alpha. He was planning to break the law and let me become alpha because he knew that one day I would shift to full wolf. Unfortunately, on the way there my mother was killed by an angry mob, while I...well, I hid in the forest and fed myself on baby animals. When I was old enough I shifted to my human form and adopted a little girl. We became a family and I was happy. Until I died and came back as a vampire, the kind that I was supposed to hate. Lovely story, right? I jerked out my train of thought as I ran home, grabbed my bag and ran to school with my combined werewolf and vampire speed. I stopped in the forest next to the school, dashing through the hallways and into the classroom with human speed. I sat down in my seat just as the teacher walked in. "Good morning class, today we will be working with the other year twelve biology class." The teacher announced. I groaned and moved my stuff under my desk. Moving over, I watched as the other class filed in. One boy in particular caught my eye.

He immediately walked over to my desk. I watched curiously as he took a seat. His skin was so pale I wondered if...I discreetly sniffed the air, seeing if he was human. I got my answer immediately, my nostrils flaring at his scent. He was a vamp! Actually that wasn't very surprising. You'd have to be supernatural to be that handsome. I shook my head, ridding myself of these thoughts. I wondered for a split second if he could smell the werewolf part of me, before I remembered that I didn't have a scent. Noticing that I had been awkwardly staring at the front of classroom, I glanced over at the boy next to me. When I saw him staring back I stuck out my hand, wanting to break the tension in the air. "Amber Redwood." I said, giving him the fake name I had for attending this school. "Jasper Cullen." He told me, shaking my hand firmly. Such cold skin...well I couldn't talk, I suppose. My skin was as cold as putting your hand in the freezer for two years. As our hands touched I noticed a tendril of black snaking out of my sleeve, caressing my skin gently with the same care and love as all shadows did. I quickly pulled my sleeve down further and hoped that Jasper didn't notice. He didn't, instead he just seemed content to stare at me as we worked. Okay...Wierd. Anyway, we soon finished and I went off to my next class. As I was passing the office I noticed Jasper there, thanking the office lady as she handed him a piece of paper. It looked like a schedule. Oh, Jasper must be new! That explains why I hadn't smelt any vamps around here yet. Suddenly someone fell on top of me. I growled under my breath, baring my teeth as they suddenly grew long. Must be danger in the area. I sniffed the person pinning me to the ground. Smells like werewolf! I got up quickly, rolling out from under the person on top of me easily as I discreetly retracted my teeth. He blushed and quickly got up.

He went to say something but was knocked to the floor again by another boy

who also seemed in a rush. "Watch where you're going Clearwater." He hissed before looking at me. He stared for a few moments before dashing off. I glanced after him as he disappeared, not having noticed me sniffing the air. Another werewolf. Yay! More werewolves. I love werewolves. They are my second closest relatives, the closest being a shadow demon. But shadow demons are extinct now. I'm the last one, but when I was bitten by that vampire I lost the ability to bear children and continue the shadow demon species. Oh well. Anyway, I was broken from my thoughts by the boy in front of me. "Seth Clearwater." He stuttered. I smiled gently at him. "Amber Redwood." I said, shaking his outstretched hand and making a mental note to visit the werewolves' den. They would make good friends. How had I not noticed them before? Wait, new vamps? These werewolves will have just turned! Maybe I could help them learn to control their instincts. In any case, the werewolf in front of me didn't seem to have turned yet. "Uh, Amber?" Asked Seth, waving a hand in front of my face and struggling to control his laughter. I blinked and smiled at the laughing boy in front of me. Suddenly he froze, stopping his laughter. I felt someone brush their arm against my back. Containing my snarls and growls inside, I turned around. There stood the boy from science class. My inner snarling stopped as I saw that it was Jasper. "This little pup annoying you?" I heard him ask, his voice rough. I could hear a hint of jealousy underneath it. Wait, jealousy?! "No, this is Seth. He and I were just going to English class. He offered to escort me." I lied smoothly, annoyed at the vampire's natural cocky attitude. I could see a hint of red in his golden eyes, causing my own to widen. He was an animal drinker, but only new to it. No way was I leaving him alone with Seth, my new friend. I growled and pulled Seth behind me. "Let's go Seth." I said, turning around. After we were a fair distance from the vamp, Seth nudged my side. "How did you know that I did English next?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at his dumbness. "I've been doing it with you all year." I laughed. Seth blushed. I glanced over at him, noticing our height difference. He was slightly taller than me, just like most men. I hated being short, but at least I didn't have to say the same about my wolf form. Because my father was a born alpha, I had a wolf that was larger than the average werewolf's. Seth suddenly grabbed my arm and I blinked as he went to pull me against the lockers. I resisted his pull. That boy who pushed Seth to the ground before stormed past, pushing me into the lockers and reaching his own, slamming it open. Geez, angry much? Annoyed that I had been pushed roughly into the lockers, I strode towards the rude boy. I sniffed the air. Yep, he was definitely a werewolf. The only difference between him and Seth was that he had shifted. I leant against the locker next to his. "Learn some manners," I said under my breath, "wolf." The boy froze when I called him wolf. He suddenly pinned me to the lockers. "What did you call me?!" He shouted. "That's right wolf. Get angry. In fact, why don't you shift on the spot and kill me?" I taunted quietly. I gently placed my fingers on his arm, growing my claws. The sharp black claws dug into his skin. He looked fearfully into my hazel eyes. I glanced into the mirror he had on his locker door and saw my eyes flash deep blue for a second. "What are you?" He asked. I stared into his brown eyes, remaining quiet. "Look wolf, I will keep your secret if you let me start over. I'm afraid that I was a little bit angry when I first met you." I said, speaking of a few moments ago as I gently released his arm and stepped away. A calm feeling washed over me as he stared into my eyes before he suddenly looked away, seeming to have an inner battle with himself. Suddenly he grinned. "Paul Lahote." He said. I suddenly heard the bell go, signalling that it was time to get to class. "Okay, Paul Lahote. See you later." I said with a grin, saluting to Paul with two fingers before walking off to class followed by a shocked Seth. No one had befriended Paul Lahote before. Not that easily at least.


	2. Chapter 2

The next three days weren't very eventful and Seth was away for all of them. I then decided to go to the den of the werewolves and say hello. I walked into the forest behind the school, no one noticing me as I slipped away. I ran home and dropped my bag at home, which was located in the middle of the forest. Once I was back outside, I clicked my fingers and shadows from all around swarmed towards me, great masses of black. They covered my entire body before disappearing, leaving me clothed in black hunting gear.

(Along with a black cloak)

Once the shadows were gone I sniffed the air, separating each scent from the other until I found Paul Lahote's. With that I ran off, follow his scent trail. It wasn't long until I found the den of the werewolves of Forks, who I had been sniffing out all day. I went up to knock on the door but heard sounds of distress in the woods. I raced over there, shocked at the sight before me. Seth stumbled into a tree before giving a cry of pain and shifting into a wolf. He fell over and whimpered in pain, unused to his new body. I ran over to him, stroking him and whispering soothing words into his ear. He calmed down and soon fell asleep with his head in my lap. I smiled and continued stroking his head as he shifted back. He had ripped his clothes when he shifted so I removed my cloak and covered him with it, picking him up and carrying him back to the den. As I walked out of the woods a ute pulled up, full of hooting boys. Their yells quietened when they saw Seth though. A tall boy ran up to me, his eyes flashing with unease. "What happened?" I could smell that he was a werewolf, so I simply turned towards the door of the den. "He shifted." I shouted over my shoulder. The boys all turned to each other, unease clear on their faces. Stomaching their distrust, they jumped out of the truck and followed me and Mr Tall inside. I kicked the door open, busting it off its hinges. I winced. "Sorry!" I called over my shoulder. I didn't see the reaction of the boys, but I knew that I could fix the door later. If not, I could make them a new one out of shadows. I brushed those thoughts aside, concentrating instead on the situation at hand. I carefully laid Seth on the couch, brushing his hair out of his face. Oh my poor friend, why didn't you tell me? I held my hand behind me, out of the view of the werewolves, summoning shadows to my hand to form an ice pack. I placed it on his forehead, immediately noticing the ice pack start to melt. I waved my hand over it, re-freezing it. I glanced up at the boys as Seth's skin cooled down. Werewolves had hot skin, but the first shift can cause them to gain a horrific fever that ends in death if you don't cool them down in time. I stood up, putting a cushion behind Seth's head. I turned around only to come face to face with all the boys. I waved awkwardly.

The boys were silent for about five seconds before I was bombarded with questions.

"How did you find us?"

"Where did you come from?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?"

"What are you?"

I froze at the last two questions. I glanced at the faces around me, watching me cautiously. Sighing, I gestured towards the dining table. This was going to be interesting.

I eyed the muffin in front of me, crinkling my nose up in disgust. I hadn't hunted in a while, but luckily my powers meant that my eyes were chocolate brown and turned a rich deep blue when I was hungry for blood. "So you're a female werewolf?" Sam asked. "Yep." I said, glancing around the little room. Okay, so maybe I told the boys a little white lie, but that isn't important. At that moment an angry girl busted the door open, bashing it into the wall and leaving a large crack in it. Jared groaned. "Seriously? I just fixed that door, now it's got a huge crack down the middle of it!" He complained as he gestured to the broken door. "Where. Is. My. Brother?!" Questioned the girl, beginning to shake. Realising that she was about to shift inside the house, I quickly ensnared her in my magic. Her body stopped shaking as I temporarily disabled her werewolf gene. The girl stared at her now still hands. "What's your name, sweetie?" I asked. Still in a daze as her brain tried to register what happened, she stumbled over to the couch. Plopping down on it, she stared at her hands. She mumbled something that sounded like 'Hee-ah'.

I dropped down to a crouch in front of her. "Pardon?" I asked. She seemed to snap out of her daze. "Leah. My name is Leah Clearwater and I heard something happened to my brother." She said. I nodded my head. "Okay, well he shifted. He is fine now though." I said, gesturing to where he lay on the couch. Leah rushed over there. I sighed. I wish I had a someone who loved me.


	3. Chapter 3

I was changing the cold cloth on Seth's head when he woke up. He stared into my eyes. A calm feeling washed over me. I immediately knew that he had imprinted on me. But why did the feeling feel so familiar? I was shocked out of my thoughts when he suddenly crushed his lips against mine, his eyes closing as his hand rose up to cup my face. My eyes widened before closing as his thumb softly caressed my cheek. He gently pulled away, smiling at me before his eyes began to close in tiredness. He pulled me close to him, resting my head against his chest. "Mate." His warm breath tickled my ear. I sighed happily and reached up to run my fingers through his short, soft hair. "Rest." I whispered back, removing my hand and getting up. Outside I was calm and composed. But on the inside... I was extremely happy to finally have a mate! Something was nagging me at the back of my mind. I felt like this had happened before... Suddenly I noticed everyone in the kitchen staring at me. I had been standing in the middle of the kitchen doing nothing, having already made my way out of the dining room and into the kitchen. "Well? How is he?" Leah asked, pausing in the act of grabbing one of Emily's delicious muffins. I sat down at the table, grabbing a hot muffin. "He's fine. He will be awake in a little while. He's just resting and gathering his strength." I told them, chucking it Leah, who caught it with ease. Taking a bite out of it, she moaned in delight. "Emily, you are a goddess when it comes to cooking!" She said through a mouthful of muffin. I chuckled, already feeling like part of the family. That's what it was like being in a pack. One big family.

I sat on the couch, watching in amazement as the boys played a strange game on the television, which they called a 'TV' for short. I was very confused. Apparently the game was called a 'video game'. Kinda strange if you ask me... The door suddenly opened with a bang, caused Jared to groan and place his head in his hands. I chuckled before realising that everyone had gone quiet at the appearance of the person who had just come in through the door. "Bloody vampires crossed over the border." Paul panted, blood sliding down his chest. Something about the sight of blood on him made me very worried, but I ignored it and slid down in my chair, hoping he wouldn't notice me. I mean, I knew that he was a werewolf, but he had seen my black claws and my blue eyes. He would tell them that I wasn't simply a normal female werewolf. The thought made chills run down my body. Suddenly Paul seemed to notice me. Realising that hiding was futile, I stood up. His eyes seemed to widen. "Mate." He growled. My eyes widened in shock as I tried to register how that was possible. Paul began walking towards me. I backed up, unsure of what to do. Suddenly Seth burst into the room, shaking wildly. "Stay away from my mate." He growled at Paul, his whole body shaking as he fought the shift. I stepped towards him, holding my hand out in an attempt to calm him down. However, that didn't really turn out the way I wanted….Seth grabbed me, pulling me into a bear hug in a show of dominance. I made a muffled protest into Seth's shirt, using only my puny human strength in case I accidentally hurt him. At least, that's what I was planning to do. Paul suddenly leapt at Seth and I got pissed. Using my inhuman strength, I shoved Seth off of me and dragged them both outside, unceremoniously dropping them on the ground. There, they both glared at each other, about to shift. Annoyed, I picked up a stick and threw it with all my strength at Paul. It lodged itself in his hand, pinning him to the ground. He shouted profanities at the sky, forgetting the mini glaring contest he had just had with Seth. I walked over to him and wrenched the stick out of his hand. He swore, clutching at his bleeding hand. My rage faded and I immediately regretted what I had done. I knelt down and wrapped my hands around his, letting my cool skin freeze the warm blood in his hand, using an old healing technique I had learned long ago. His hand stopped bleeding and his werewolf healing was allowed to kick into action. I gave a quiet sigh of relief, though it didn't show the fear I was feeling inside. I had let it happen again. My….rage as I called it. I shuddered at the memory of what I had done the last time I let my rage take over. The feeling of someone staring at me brought me out of my thoughts and I forced myself to think about the situation at hand. Seth was staring at me, but suddenly Leah came outside. Seeing me sitting on the ground with a blank expression, she ignored me, dragging her brother inside to give him the shouting of his life. I glanced back at Paul and was about to help him up when I suddenly froze. Paul's warm blood warmed my cold hands and I swallowed staring at it. My eyes burned, signifying that they had flashed blue before I shook myself out of it. I inwardly scolded myself. I needed to hunt. With that thought still in mind, I fled the scene, Paul's hand already healed.

I was walking back from the woods when I heard voices. "I can smell…her. She has another mate!" Paul voice rang through my mind. He was obviously in wolf form. A loud growl suddenly rang through a clearing not far ahead. I set off at vampire pace, reaching there in seconds and hiding behind a large tree to see what was happening. Paul and Seth stood next to each other in wolf form, growling at something in the shadows on the other side of the treaty line. A familiar vampire stepped out of the shadows, making me stiffen. He bared his teeth at the wolves, jumping down the bank and landing in the river. Paul did the same, Seth following close behind. The three supernaturals circled each other, baring their teeth. Suddenly Paul and Seth jumped towards Jasper, who leapt towards them, ready to counter the attack. My eyes widening, I ran towards them. "Stop!" I cried, but I knew I wasn't going to get there in time. Making a quick decision, I thrust my hands towards the aggressive figures of Seth, Paul and Jasper. A dark wave of mist swept over them, causing them to fall quickly to the ground, landing far away from each other. Then, a wave of icy cold wind swept past me. I gasped as I realised the wave of wind was travelling away from me like a ripple on the water, heading in all directions. I glanced up at the sky, where dark storm clouds gathered. Lightning flashed and the storm clouds were illuminated with the symbol of a paw print with a rose flashed in the sky before the storm clouds suddenly disappeared. I sank to my knees, covering my mouth with my hands. I felt a chill run over my unfeeling body. Paul, Seth and Jasper stood up, walking over. I held up my hand, signalling for them to stay away. "What was that?" Seth asked. I turned to them, a plan forming in my mind. "Jasper, tell Carlisle to search every book he has for 'Cyra Moonstone'. I have to go somewhere, but I promise you that you will find the information you need in a book with a green cover and an infinity symbol." I gushed before I stood up. "I'm going away to a different place, somewhere that is not the same Earth that you are living on. It won't make sense yet, but I will be back in about two weeks. If I'm not back by three, then forget about me entirely and find a new mate and imprint." I whispered before I stepped into the shadows of the forest, shadow travelling to a different dimension. Where I would end up, I didn't know. But I did know that I would be far away from my mates. And I would be protecting them from harm. With that in mind, I closed my eyes and welcomed the dark that awaited me like an old friend.


End file.
